Sick Puppy
"What kinda loser goes around startin' fights he can't win? The Connor does not approve of his time bein' wasted on weak chumps that can't take a single punch!" Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Shaun Barnsby *'Dispatch Designation:' Sick Puppy *'Recruit #:' 17 (Second Generation) (#57 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 160 lbs *'Blood type:' O+ *'Hair color:' Brown *'Eye color:' Brown *'Class:' Infiltrator *'Weapon Preferance:' Fists, pistols. *'Disciplines Learned:' Boxing, Vent navigation. photographic memory (blueprint memorization) *'Born:' Oxford, England *'Spoken Language:' English *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back of neck *'Zodiac Sign:' Aquarius *'Closest Relatives:' Daniel (Father/Deceased) Helen (Mother/Deceased) Ian (Uncle) Deanna (Cousin) Audrey (Cousin) Background Detail Shaun grew up as a spoiled child, his mother having been overly forgiving and his father excessive in his boastful pride. Their family, though small, was one with many friends and reliable associates as their often generous attitude drew much attention. Both Shaun's parents worked as museum curators, but Shaun himself held his interests in rough play and sports rather than their work. Noticing this, Daniel took to offering Shaun boxing lessons as Daniel himself used to study and practice it often in his youth before he got married. Shaun accepted the lessons and made work of his talents at school by making excuses to pick on bullies just to beat them up, often resulting in detentions and suspensions. Shaun's school reputation for his age became more widely known than his own parents, forcing both Daniel and Helen to make strict with their discipline of him. In their efforts to try, Shaun only became slightly more rebellious. When the family was invited to a company party held at Bodelwyddan Castle, Shaun was brought along and wound up picking a fight with the son of a wealthy real-estate developer. The father of the boy took notice of Shaun precisely because of Shaun's technique and how handily he knocked his son unconscious in a single hit as opposed to the fight itself. Instead of outrage, the man expressed gratitude as he felt Shaun showed his son humility in the presence of others, leaving Shaun's parents with relief instead of frustration. Helen revealed to Daniel that she was pregnant within the same hour during the party, creating cause for further celebration during the festivities. Daniel's growing drunkenness prompted Helen to drive the family home, but that same drunkenness was the root of an argument that lead Daniel to randomly lunge for the steering wheel just as the car passed along the middle of the Britannia Bridge. The car veered onto the opposite lane and collided with a freight truck, knocking the car upside-down on the bridge's barrier. With Daniel unconscious from the collision, Helen herself struggled to pull his pinned body from the car, ordering Shaun to get himself out. The car's weight displaced and tilted off of the bridge the very instant Shaun exited, taking both his parents in the fall and killing them. Shaun was forced to live with his uncle and two younger cousins after the accident, but the notoriety of the family caused news of this event to reach the ears of the real-estate developer rather quickly. The man had Shaun and the family kidnapped just weeks after the accident, threatening to murder them unless Shaun did as he was told. Given the ring name 'Connor' to keep opposing managers from identifying him, Shaun was forced to train and compete in illegal underground fights against others his age, often being flown around the world to have him fight others and usually to repeat locations. The longer Shaun was made to continue this, the more he was permitted opportunities to explore the buildings he recognized during repeat visits to events. Over the course of his matches, He developed a tactic to fool both his opponents and his captors, openly mocking his opponents during fights and taunting them along with their managers. This egotistical behavior stretched from the ring back to where he was being kept outside of the matches, distracting people from noticing that he was observing building layouts. He managed to escape during one event in Seattle before having fought his opponent by making use of the air ducts and ventilation shafts that lead out of his otherwise locked room, navigating the passages and fleeing to the outside just in time to watch as a raid took place on the building he escaped from. With his captors and many others arrested, Shaun was given the perfect opportunity to explain all of what had happened. As his story matched up with the situation and with how he was able to escape on his own, the authorities from the ISID highlighted him as a key witness and had his interesting explanation on how he escaped documented for future use. Shaun and his family were reunited with absolute minimal complication and they were treated for both medical attention and granted restitution for loss of home and other proprietary gains. Recruitment Because of Shaun's small, lithe frame and the knowledge of how he specifically had gone about escaping, The ISID approached him for assistance in regards to infiltration of buildings suspected of housing criminal activity where ordinary officers found difficulty finding ways of entering. His uncle, Ian, declined Shaun's involvement as any responsible adult would have done, but Shaun saw himself to helping them against his uncle's wishes. After Shaun had succeeded in expertly infiltrating and planting bugs inside four buildings for the ISID, He was approached with the offer of further supporting his family by joining a covert team called Helmsmen. Shaun accepted the offer and had been the last of three inductees, also being the youngest of the team. While the USCCDS had several others planned to be enlisted in the Helmsmen group, further additions and operations were indefinitely put on hold after it was discovered that Shaun and the other Helmsmen had interfered with an operation that the Hellhounds were assigned to. This event caused the Helmsmen to be reprimanded and have their positions suspended until they provided a formal apology for their actions. Upon their arrival to the Holtz compound, The Helmsmen presented stern refusal to apologize, citing failure of the Hellhounds to resolve the issue sooner. Intrigued, Top Dog issued a challenge to the Helmsmen then and there to determine whether or not he would accept their refusal. He allowed the Helmsmen to make their own terms and went on to immediately arranging the contest within the same hour of their arrival. Within the very first round of the contest, Shaun managed to use his talents to his advantage , earning a win without learning much of why he won or what he was any good at doing before being confronted and shut down by a person who turned Shaun's specific strengths into a weakness. Much like Shaun, the other Helmsmen were trumped and made humble during the contest. Their injuries were treated and they finally issued their formal apology to the Hellhounds for their interference. Top Dog accepted their apology and provided them with an offer to join the Hellhounds that was far more charitable and drastically less restrictive than the offer they received to form up the Helmsmen. Shaun himself was the first of the three to consider the weight of the benefits gained from the offer, eventually having the other two convinced that their personal goals with the Helmsmen were too short-sighted to continue pursuing and that passing up on the offer would be a complete waste of their full potential. Appearances * ???? * ????